


In My Life

by Elli_Green95



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Cheating, Children, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Love, Marriage, Our girls are always there for each other, Separation, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elli_Green95/pseuds/Elli_Green95
Summary: While at their children’s wedding, life long best friends Chrissie Mullen and Dominique Beyrand look back on their lives and friendship.OrA friendship fic between two people who I believe would’ve been or were best friends





	1. Memories

**May 2010 **

Dominique stole a glance at her little girl who wasn’t so little anymore. She couldn’t believe how much she had changed. Her daughter Rory Eleanor Taylor or should she say Dr. Rory Eleanor Taylor was now a medical fellow at just 28 and getting married to the love of her life. The man her daughter would be marrying was none other than Jimmy May, Chrissie’s son. Rory stood at the end of the isle her blonde hair curled in a half up half down style with a grayish purple dress that met the floor. Rory insisted her dress be different from “normal brides” but that was her daughter, the overachiever who wanted to change the world. Her drive Dominique always joked she got from her, but her big dreams came from Roger.

_Roger Taylor _

Roger changed her life from they day he met her. He opened her up to things she never thought she would see. His big dreams perfectly matched her practicality. It had been a rough road with Roger and so many struggles had come between them. _Fear, touring, groupies, cheating, cancer, and of course Debbie. _But through all of these struggles came a happier and stronger relationship. 

Next to her sat Chrissie who couldn’t keep her eyes off of her son. Being a worried mother was something Chrissie had struggled with even though all of her kids were grown. Jimmy looked so grown up in his black and white suit, his brown hair styled and not ruffled as it usually was. He was incredibly calm unlike how Chrissie was on her wedding day. She was a nervous reck and so many things had gone wrong that day, but she remembered what made her feel calm. 

_Brian May _

Sort of like Dominique’s, her marriage to Brian had been rocky. Despite being an amazing father and a funny, smart, and beautifully talented guitarist he struggled with being faithful. There were many girls. _Many girls. _Something that hurt her even more was he wasn’t afraid to write about them. _Now I’m Here....It’s Late....Too Much Love Will Kill You...and who could forget I Want it All. _But throughout all the girls, he always came back to her. They were still going strong after many many long years. 

The music started to play and Rory and Roger started down the isle. The proud mothers looked at their children with all the love and happiness in the world. One of the things that kept them going all those years was their kids. Jimmy, Felix, Louisa, Rory, and Emily were the centers of their universes. 

“She looks so grown up,” Dominique whispered to Chrissie “It felt like just yesterday she was a little baby and now in just the blink of an eye she’s getting married.” 

“I was thinking the same thing about Jimmy you know,” Chrissie whispered back “ He looks so much like Brian did when we got married, it’s crazy how fast they grow up.” 

As a tear slid down Dominique’s face, Chrissie took her hand. She wanted to be there for her friend. After all, Dominique had been their for her more times than she could count. They both had an understanding of each other that they didn’t have with anyone else, well except for maybe their husbands. Since that day at Hyde Park in ‘76 where they met they built a friendship. One that stood the test of time.


	2. When We Met

**April 1976 **

Chrissie had the car window open, taking in the cool London breeze. She was on her way to Hyde Park with Veronica Deacon, John’s wife and their 10 month old son Robert. The boys had already arrived beforehand to meet with Richard Branson, a wealthy entrepreneur who was paying for a free concert Queen was putting on later that day. Queen had shot up with the release of _A Night at the Opera _and Bohemian Rhapsody. Their fan base had grown almost over night and they were selling out back to back concerts. With the new album, appropriately titled _A Day at the Races, _all 4 boys were on a huge high. The high lead to Brian deciding to propose to Chrissie after 7 years of dating. After coming home from work, she found Brian in the living room filled with candles with his guitar, and after playing her his version of Can’t Help Falling in Love he got down on one knee and said “I have everything I’ve ever wanted and there is no one else I would rather share it with than you. You’re the love of my life Chrissie and I can’t imagine a life without you in it. Christine Mullen, will you marry me?” Her dreams had come true and she through all the tears and disbelief accepted and they were to be married next month. Everything was perfect in her life. _Just perfect. _

At Hyde Park. Dominique was struggling to keep up with her boss as they went to go meet with Queen. As Branson’s personal assistant she was responsible for finding time for everything to be set up and to go smoothly. She was tired and needed a break. Ever since she left France after her father’s death, she had been on her toes 24/7 trying to make a good career and name for herself. She didn’t know much about Queen, but had heard Bohemian Rhapsody on the radio earlier that day. She was blown away that they could create this operatic masterpiece and was curious and excited to meet them. When it came time to meet them she was extremely impressed by the famous Freddie Mercury and welcomed by Brian and Deaky, as his friends called him, but to her one stood out. The drummer Roger wouldn’t stop eyeing her and smirking that she finally snapped and said

“I’m sorry is my presence bothering you Mr. Taylor!?” 

“No not at all,” Roger said a little embarrassed “I just had something in my eye sorry.” 

“Sure he did” Dominique thought as she rolled her eyes. She was used to guys staring at her because she was beautiful and she knew it. But when he stared, it made her feel annoyed, but intrigued. 

As the car that carried Chrissie, Ronnie, and little Rob in it pulled up, Brian and John went up to great them.

”This is sure something else,” said Chrissie as she put her arm around her fiancées waist “Are you excited about tonight love?” 

“Yes but nervous. A little more than usual” he mumbled as he gave her head a kiss. She loved when he did that 

“Here they are” greeted Mr. Branson “ you all must be Miss Mullen and Mrs. Deacon! It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Richard Branson and I’m organizing tonight.”

”Im Dominique Beyrand” said a girl who quickly followed behind Mr. Branson. She was a very beautiful girl with brown eyes and jet black hair. Even through her heavy accent she had a sweet tone. “I’m Mr. Bransons PA and I'm here to make sure you have everything you need as well. If you will follow me please.” 

Chrissie and Veronica followed Dominique to a trailer and to ease the tension some Chrissie introduced herself.

”Hi I’m Chrissie Mullen” she said softly extending a hand “We never formally met so I just wanted to tell you who I was.” 

“Of course,” Dom replied sweetly shaking her hand “it’s good to meet you Chrissie.” 

“If you have a few extra minutes I would love to chat,” said Chrissie.

”I would love that actually,” replied Dominique surprised. No one ever really wanted to chat with her, but this girl did. Something about her was different. She was friendlier than the other girls Dominique had met while in London. 

They talked for a while about life, growing up in different places, how they made their careers, how much Queen changed Chrissie’s life and how much Dominique missed home. They got so distracted by each other’s stories that Dominique lost track of time. 

“Shoot!” Dominique said under her breath, “I didn’t even realize what time it was. I’m sorry I have to go, can I see you again after the show?” 

“Yeah of course I would love nothing more,” Chrissie understood. 

They exchanged goodbyes and soon it was time for the show to begin. Dominique watched from back stage while Chrissie stood with Ronnie and Rob in the audience, cheering for their boys. Each song had a certain power and energy that Freddie put into it. She was so focused on the show that she realized that In The Lap of The Gods was almost over, which was their very last song.

”Thank you darlings for letting us entertain you tonight” Freddie projected from stage as he took a flamboyant bow. 

Eventually Chrissie met up with her fiancée and the rest of the band, giving Brian a kiss as he lifted her off the ground. 

“You did amazing tonight sweetheart! I’m so proud of you.” 

“Thank you love.” Brian said as he put her down “I’m going to change and we can leave when I get back, ok?”

”Ok darling take your time.” Chrissie replied to her fiancée. 

While Brian was getting changed, she went to find Dominique. She found her organizing some papers and went up to her. 

“Hey how did you like the show?” Chrissie asked. 

“Oh wow I just couldn’t believe it” Dominique said bewildered “Freddie puts on such an amazing performance. He had my attention the whole time.” 

“I know, Freddie is quite the performer..” Chrissie’s voice trailed off as she was about to ask Dominique something “um if you’re not busy on the 29th of May, I would love if you would come to my wedding.” 

“Oh..” Dominique sighed “I’m sorry if that came across as rude. No one has invited me to something so special while I’ve been in London. I’m just a little taken back that’s all. Of course I would love to come to your wedding.” 

“Great then! It’s a date!” Chrissie said happily “We can’t wait to see you there!” 

“Chris,” Brian’s voice yelled from a distance “Are you ready to go?” 

“I’m coming.” Chrissie yelled back “see you on May 29th. Bye Dominique.” 

“Bye Chrissie” Dominique said as they embraced each other. For two people who didn’t know each other very well, the hug felt so natural and comforting. 

As Chrissie left with Brian and Dominique walked to her car in the parking lot, both girls thought about how they had found a friend in each other in the least expected way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2 ladies and gents! This chapter is during the Queen concert at Hyde Park in 76. It was originally in September but I wanted to move it to before the May’s wedding so Chrissie could invite Dom (who will end up playing a import role!) I love this friendship so much and I hope you do as well. Thanks for reading and see you soon <3


	3. I Do

**May** ** 2010 **

The wedding march began to stop as Rory and Roger reached the end of the isle. Roger gave Rory a kiss on the cheek as he handed her off to Jimmy. The ceremony had barely begun yet both her and her parents had tears in their eyes, bittersweet tears of love and letting go. Rory handed off her bouquet of lilies to her bridesmaid, another May, Louisa. As Chrissie watched her daughter up there, looking poised but nervous, she couldn’t help let out a little chuckle. 

“What is it?” Dominique asked as she leaned over to Chrissie.

”Nothing, it just reminds me of something,” Chrissie smiled “I remember on my wedding day Jo got caught the flu and couldn’t be my bridesmaid, but you took her place and everything was fine.” 

“Oh I remember that,” Dominique whispered back “I guess history repeated self today huh?”

It did end up repeating itself. Only 2 hours before the ceremony had started, Rory got a call from Lavender, her friend since med school who _was _supposed to be her bridesmaid, saying that she had the stomach flu and couldn’t make it. Rory was horrified, just like any other bride, saying that the ceremony was going to fall apart. Luckily, Louisa was there to calm Rory down and told her she would be her bridesmaid. Both girls were good friends, with Louisa only being a year older than Rory, and both girls had lived together in Baltimore while Rory was in med school at Johns Hopkins and Louisa was working for the local paper, hoping to further her career as a journalist. Louisa had always been a shy girl, but when it came to her friends and family, Louisa was extremely loyal, ready to be there when someone needed her. 

“I guess it did,” replied Chrissie “I don’t know what I would’ve done without you to be honest. We barely knew each other then, but you were so kind to me.” 

“Well you were extremely kind to me before and we’re there for each other no matter what.” Dominique said back.

“Do you James May” asked the priest “take Rory Eleanor Taylor as your wife, to love her even when you hate her, take care of her when you’re both old until your dying day?”

”I do” replied Jimmy as he slipped the silver band on Rory’s finger. After slipping the ring on he mouthed “I love you” to her which made her blush. 

“Do you Rory Eleanor Taylor” asked the priest again “take James May as your husband, to love him even when you hate him, take care of when you’re both old until your dying day?” 

“I super do” replied Rory sweetly as she slipped the other silver band on Jimmy’s finger. She mouthed “I love you” back to him which made him smile. 

“By the power invested in me by the holy father and the state of England,” declared the priest “I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.” 

Rory threw her arms around Jimmy’s neck and he hugged her waist as they kissed. By now Chrissie was in full blown tears with Brian hugging her as she and everyone present stood up to clap for the new couple. As they walked back down the isle, holding hands Rory waved at Dominique and Roger while Jimmy winked at Brian and Chrissie. There was no one else happier in the world than than Dominique and Chrissie as they watched their kids, young, in love, and ready for whatever life threw at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy and Rory are so cute!!!!! They’re so in love and so happy I can’t take it lol. We had some foreshadowing on a big aspect of the next chapter ;). This chapter had a lot of fluff but tomorrow there will be some trouble for Brian and Chrissie on their wedding day, but not too much! I cannot wait to write tomorrow’s chapter. Thanks for reading and have a great day 💜


	4. White Wedding

**May 1976 **

“Chrissie calm down” Veronica said trying to comfort her friend “I know this isn’t how you thought today would go, but it’s going to be ok.” 

“Ok?!?” Chrissie shouted “Nothing today is ok! My father is sick in the hospital and my bridesmaid has the flu. I’m completely alone.” 

The night before her wedding, Chrissie got a call from her mom saying that her father was in the hospital. Immediately after her mother hung up, Chrissie, along with Brian, rushed to the hospital to check on her father. Luckily it was only appendicitis, but the surgery would keep him in the hospital the next day. 

“We can reschedule,” Brian suggested “Really we want you there Mr. Mullen.” 

“Yes, please daddy, please let us reschedule.” Chrissie pleaded as she held her fathers hand.” 

“No, I can’t let you do that my sweet girl,” Mr. Mullen said with a weak smile “everything is already planned and set in motion. I want you to get married and I want you to be happy. Besides your mother will be there and she will tell me all about it. But trust me my sweet Christine, I will be with you in spirit.” 

Chrissie hated that her father couldn’t be there, but she knew she would make it through. She woke up that morning to a phone call from Jo Morris, her best friend for years and maid of honor. She hadn’t seen Jo in a couple of weeks as she was spending less and less time with Roger. Even though no one wanted to talk about it, Jo and Roger were falling apart. 

“Jo hi! How are you?” Chrissie asked 

“That’s actually what I called you about,” Jo said in a weak voice “I was up all last night and this morning throwing up. I went to the doctor and they told me I have the stomach flu and that I’m not allowed to leave the house at all. I bet it I got it from one of my students. I’m so sorry, but I can’t make it to the wedding.” 

Chrissie’s heart shattered. The best day of her life would be spent without her father and without Jo. She choked back tears as she responded 

“Oh.. I get it you can’t help getting sick. I know those kids don’t keep good hygiene. I’m sorry you can’t make it as well but I will be ok. Get better soon ok? Love you Jo.”

”Love you too, bye Chris.” 

“Bye” 

Now in her dress, a white, strapless gown with a detailed skirt and her brunette hair in curls with a golden hairband weaved with white flowers on one side, she was in tears. Nothing was going as she had planned. She felt alone with no bridesmaid and no one to walk her down the isle. 

Veronica pulled her into a hug and tried to comfort her friend. She couldn’t imagine what Chrissie was going through. Her wedding day had been a little rushed because of Robert, but it still went as she had hoped for. She started to bat Chrissie’s eyes with a tissue when she heard a knock at the door. She opened it to find Roger standing outside in a suit. 

“Hey Ronnie,” Roger greeted “can I come in?”

”I don’t think that would be the best thing to do right now,” Veronica said as she stepped into the hallway “Chrissie is a wreck, you know with her dad and Jo not being here.” 

“Oh gosh, I wish there was something I could do for her. She doesn’t deserve this, especially on her wedding day.” Roger murmured. Then he had an idea. 

“Ronnie, keep Chrissie busy,” Roger said “I will be back soon.” 

Roger ran out to the chapel where he found Freddie, Mary, David, Freddie’s new boyfriend, John with baby Robert on his lap and Dominique Beyrand, the person he needed. 

“Hey Dom, can I speak with you.” Roger said hurried 

“Yeah, is something wrong? Is everything ok? Is Chrissie ok?” Dominique questioned, worried about her friend.

”She’s struggling. You know her father is in the hospital and my girlfriend who’s supposed to be her maid of honor has the stomach flu.” 

“Oh god. Poor Chrissie! I wish there was something I could do.” Dominique said.

”Actually, there is” Roger uttered “would you be willing to stand in as her maid of honor?”

”Me her maid of honor? Sure sure yeah I would love nothing more.” Dominique wanted to do anything to help out her friend, especially today.

”Thank you so much.” Roger cheered as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Dominique blushed at the simple kiss. 

He ran back over to the group with Dominique and turned his attention to Freddie and Deaky. 

“Would one of you be interested in walking Chrissie down the isle? Her father is in the hospital and shes so down about it.” Roger asked.

“I would love nothing more darling” Freddie piped up “she’s been there for me since the day I first met her. She deserves a happy wedding day.” 

“Thanks Fred.” Roger said “You’re a great friend.” 

Chrissie had calmed down a little, but was still in tears when another knock came at the door. Veronica opened the door to find Roger with Dominique and Freddie standing with him. 

“What’s this?” Chrissie asked as she wiped away her tears with her hand.

”I’m here to give you away to our fluffy haired guitarist.” Freddie said cheerfully as he hugged Chrissie and gave her forehead a kiss. 

“And I’m here to be hold your train or what ever maids of honor do.” Dominique joked with a smile.

”Guys really? I..I..don't know what to say. Whose idea was this?” Chrissie questioned. 

“It was mine.” surrendered Roger “I wouldn’t have been able to do it without Dom and Fred though. They’re the people you should really be thanking.” 

Chrissie felt her eyes filling up with tears again, but this time they weren’t tears of sadness. They weren’t tears of self pity and heartbreak. They were ones of love and happiness. Ones that made her feel loved and wanted. 

“Thank you so much really I don’t know what I would do without you guys.” She said as she pulled everyone into a huge hug. 

“Well we don’t want to keep Brian waiting, after all the man is extremely impatient,” Roger teased “let’s have ourselves the best wedding that 1976 as ever seen!” 

After fixing herself up, Chrissie was ready to walk down the isle.

”You look beautiful Miss Mullen,” Freddie commented as he extended his arm “or should I say Mrs. May?”

”You know, I think Mrs. May would be perfect” she smiled as she took his arm.

As she, Freddie, and Dominique reached the door to the chapel she spotted Brian. My god he looked so handsome. His suit perfectly fit him and his hazel eyes spoke a thousand words as he looked at her from the alter. With one last look from Brian, Chrissie was ready to begin a new chapter in her life. 

As Dominique first walked down the isle, she looked around and one face popped out from the rest. 

_Roger Taylor_

He couldn’t keep his eyes off of her. She looked amazing and he knew it. They both stared as if they were the only two in the room. From that moment forward, Dominique realized that she didn’t want anything or anyone else but him. 

Once Dominique reached the alter, the wedding march stated and Freddie and Chrissie began to start toward the alter. She couldn’t believe that finally after many years of thinking this day would never come, it had. It wasn’t as perfect as she thought it would be, but in a way, it was a million times better. 

They reached the alter and Freddie kissed Chrissie on the cheek as he handed her off to Brian, he whispered “take good care of her Bri.” To which he whispered back “always.” 

As they exchanged vows, there wasn’t a single dry eye in the church. These two people were filled with such a love for each other that they thought nothing would ever get in there way. The vows were filled with love, meaning, and purpose, from just a man and a woman who loved each other more than both could ever know. 

“And by the power invested in me” declared the pastor “I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.” 

They both cupped each other’s cheeks and gave a soft, but loving kiss. As they started toward the big church doors at the end of the hallway, Chrissie looked back at Dominique and gave a her a smile of gratitude and love. Dominique returned it back with another smile and a tiny wave. She had done something so unforgettable for Chrissie that at that moment they both decided that nothing _absolutely nothing_ would stand in the way of their friendship. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s our “White Wedding” chapter! This one was a little longer than the others because I just wanted to cover so much. My heart broke for Chrissie in this chapter but i felt it was important to show how Dominique would step in for Chrissie anytime anywhere. Also the thing with Freddie was one of my favorite things in this chapter because I could see him doing this for the girls. I love Brian and Chrissie so much and I was so excited to write this chapter. I hope you liked it as much as I did! Thanks for reading and see you next time :)


	5. Dances

**May 2010**

After a bittersweet ceremony, everyone gathered for the outdoor reception. Roger and Dominique watched from the sides as Felix pulled Rory into a dance. Felix had always been overprotective of Rory, making sure she was always ok. He never approved of her boyfriends, so he was glad she married one of his best friends. They rarely fought, even as children, and were each other’s confidant and friend. It pained Felix for the eight years that Rory was left England during med school and her residency in the United States, as he missed her so. When she came back earlier that year and this time for good he was so happy and so was she. Dominique observed her children carefully. Her son was a pretty good dancer, but she couldn’t say the same thing for her daughter. Rory Taylor was a lot of things, but “good dancer” wasn’t one of them. Dominique chuckled as she watched her daughter step on her brothers toes a few times sending them into fits of childish laughter. 

“What is it? Roger asked as he saw his wife giggle. Even after all those years of marriage, he still loved watching her laugh.

”It’s Rory,” she replied still chuckling as she motioned to the Taylor kids stumbling to the music, “she has stepped on Felix’s toes so many times I wonder if he can still feel them!”

”She gets that from you Dom,” Roger remarked.

”What?!?” Dominique gasped sarcastically while giving her husband a small shove “and what do you mean by “she gets that from you Dom” Mr. Taylor?”

”Don’t you remember our first dance at our wedding?” Roger laughed “You were so out of tune with the beat and you even nicked my ankles a few times. It went so badly, but it was my favorite part about our wedding.”

At this Dominique smiled. She remembered her wedding day quite well, as it was one of the best days of her life. She remembered how the flowers smelt, the cool breeze as she said I Do, and of course how handsome Roger looked. He looked good when he wore a a loose shirt and sweatpants on stage as he drummed his heart and soul out, but she always that thought he looked best in a suit, with his wild blonde hair clean kept. She remembered how her heart skipped a beat or two when she saw him.

”I love you Roger Taylor,” she softly said as she leaned in for a kiss.

”I love you more Dominique Beyrand,” he said sealing the kiss. 

“Did we miss anything?” Chrissie asked walking over to them with Brian “Bri and I took a short stroll in the gardens nearby and I just wanted to make sure we didn’t miss any important dances.” 

“No you’re good but I think it’s almost time for Roger to dance with Rory,” Dominique pointed out.

Just in cue, Rory ran to her father grabbing his hand.

”Daddy it’s time for our dance,” Rory exclaimed. She was floating on the clouds today with nothing to bring her down back to the ground. 

“Ok love. Let’s go” Roger said. 

Once the father and daughter were on the dance floor, the band began to play In My Life by the Beatles. Rory was still stepping on her fathers toes but she had more of a slowness and grace to her unlike she had with Felix. 

** _But of all these friends and lovers_  
** _ There is no one compares with you  
And these memories lose their meaning  
When I think of love as something new_

“I’ve always loved this song,” Chrissie remarked to Dom, “I’m glad Rory chose this one.”

”Me too” Dominique said in a ghostly voice “I’m just glad that Rory has a dad to dance with. It was hard during my wedding with out one. I miss him especially during times like this.” 

Chrissie took her hand “I know you do but I bet he’s so proud of you. You have an amazing husband, a great career and two beautiful kids. I’m glad that Lou and Em have a dad to dance with them too. I bet their wedding days will be so crazy but there will be so much joy at the same time.”

The two moms held hands and looked on at Roger and Rory as the song began to stop. The both looked so happy which made Chrissie and Dominique feel good. They felt as if they were in a dream, right at this moment everything was alright. 

**_In my life I'll love you more_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man this chapter was so sweet. With Dominique and Roger being the worlds best couple and Felix and Rory being the worlds best siblings I don’t know how much more cuteness I could’ve fit lol! The song used for the Roger-Rory dance was a hint at the title of the story which is based off the song. It’s one of my favorite Beatles songs and I suggest if you haven’t heard it to go listen to it (and if you have listen to it again!). Next chapter will be another flashback to another wedding. I hope you all aren’t getting tired of the weddings because there are a lot of them in this story so bear with me. I hope you liked today’s chapter. Have a blessed day! 🥰


	6. Something In The Way She Knows

**August 1978 **

Roger and Dominique sat on their couch watching a movie wrapped in each other’s arms. It was their favorite part of the week. No matter how many screaming fans Roger had to deal with or demanding artists Dominique had to deal with, they always had movie night. The one night of the week where they were just Rog and Dom. This movie night was extra special though as it was the night before their wedding. This wedding had been something they had been wanting since basically their first date. With both their busy schedules, planning a wedding was the last thing on their minds, but lucky for them Chrissie who had planned her own wedding to the very last detail was there to plan theirs. Since she was on maternity leave since April, Chrissie had tons of time to plan out a wedding that perfectly matched Roger and Dominique’s personalities. When she presented the plan to them for conformation they were extremely excited as it truly was the perfect wedding. Everything was going well until June arrived and Chrissie went into labor a couple weeks earlier than expected. Her labor was extremely difficult and eventually she had a son. The poor little boy had to spend a couple weeks in the NICU for observation while Chrissie had to spend a couple weeks in the hospital as well. Roger and Dom pushed their date back for a couple of weeks to be there for their friends. Brian was a mess and while Roger was their to comfort him and make sure he didn’t over stress himself, Dominique spent time with Jimmy, the name Brian and Chrissie chose for their son, in the NICU. He looked so much like Chrissie it was crazy, but he seemed to have some Brian in him as well. Eventually Chrissie and Jimmy were safe to go home, but even though baby Jimmy was doing very well, Chrissie was still weak, getting better, but still weak. This worried Dominique tremendously as she wanted her best friend at her wedding, but didn’t want her to come if she was still sick. As they sat and watched the movie, Roger could tell something was up with his fiancé. 

“Love what’s wrong?” asked Roger as he stroked her jet black hair.

”Oh it’s just...” she hesitated and look at the floor “I’m worried that Chris won’t be able to be there tomorrow. I mean I want her to be well, but I don’t know what I’m going to do if she isn’t.”

”Well I talked to Brian today and he said Chrissie is doing better and better every day. Also Dom I _know_ she doesn’t want to miss this either, I mean she planned the whole thing!” Roger comforted. 

“I know I just need to clear my mind. I mean tomorrow we will be husband and wife,” she said turning to Roger and giving him a loving kiss. 

“Nothing in the world makes me happier than thinking that I get to spend every single day for the rest of my life with you Dominique Marie Beyrand. I love you so so much.” Roger whispered in between kisses. They ended up spending the rest of the evening wrapped in each other’s arms, eventually falling asleep. 

The next day, at the May house Chrissie walked down the stairs in a strapless, pink floral dress. Even though she didn’t feel amazing, she was doing better and there was no way she was missing this wedding. After all Dom was their when she needed her most and there was no way she wasn’t going to be there when Dom needed her. Brian, holding Jimmy, found her looking in the hall mirror looking at a scar on her chest where she had surgery. She saw them and held out her arms for her baby son and Brian passed him to her. He loved watching his two favorite people in the world together.

”You look beautiful my love, really you do.” Brian remarked as he gave her forehead a kiss “but really if you think you can’t do it Roger and Dom will understand if we need to leave early or not come.” 

“Thank you Bri and really I’ve been feeling so much better lately. I think it’s you and this little one here helping me get better faster.” She cooed as Jimmy latched onto her finger “and besides I want to go. Roger is your best friend and Dominique is mine. She needs me there and Roger needs you there. Also I want to see if what I spend the past 4 months planning truly works.” 

“Well I can’t argue with that,” Brian surrendered “we probably need to leave now if we want to drop Jim off at mom’s and get to the wedding on time.” 

“Ok love.” she replied, still holding Jimmy. 

They dropped off Jimmy at Ruth and Harold May’s house, who were beyond delighted to spend the afternoon with their grandson, and headed to the lake where the wedding was to be held. Once the Mays got there, Chrissie decided she needed to do something before the ceremony started.

”I will be back soon my love, I have to do something real quick. I will catch up with you before the ceremony starts,” she told Brian, giving him a quick kiss goodbye.

”Ok Chris, just don’t be too late.” Brian said before kissing her back.

She ran to the bridal room, even though it caused Chrissie pain to run she knew it was worth it. She knocked on the door and a familiar face answered it. 

“Oh my god! Oh my god!” said Dominique as her hands flew to her mouth “Chrissie....you came?” She immediately pulled her into a hug, being careful not to cause her best friend pain. 

“Are you kidding?” Chrissie replied with tears in her eyes “I wouldn’t miss it for the world. No amount of pain in the world would stop me from seeing my best friend get married. Also I just wanted to see if it was true that _the _Roger Taylor was going from crazy bachelor to married man.” 

“Oh well we’ll have to see about that one,” Dom joked as she too wiped the tears from her eyes “Chrissie you have no idea how much you being here means to me. Truly it does. Thank you.” 

“I love you so much Dom, you have been there for me in my weakest times. You were there when I had no bridesmaid at my wedding, and you spent all those nights in the NICU with Jimmy when I couldn’t. For that I’m eternally grateful for you in my life.” Chrissie said, tears reforming in her eyes “well I should probably get back. Good luck Dom, I will see you after.

The friends exchanged one last hug. Chrissie then went back to sit with Brian while Dominique prepared to walk down the isle. Her off the shoulder gown with small spaghetti straps which was short in the front and long in the back looked amazing on her. She was truly a beautiful bride. 

Soon the march began to play and Dominique walked down the isle, giving Chrissie a genuine smile on her way there. She eventually reached Roger and he kissed her hand. The minister began the ceremony.

”Friends and family, we are gathered here today to celebrate the friendship, love, and commitment of Roger Meddows Taylor and Dominique Marie Beyrand. They come before you and God today to express their deep love for each other. Now if you will repeat your vows please.” 

“I, Roger Meddows Taylor, pledge to love, respect, and take care of you Dominique Marie Beyrand until my dying day.” 

“I, Dominique Marie Beyrand, pledge to love, respect, and take care of you Roger Meddows Taylor until my dying day.”

”By the power invested in me, God, and the state of England, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!” projected the minister.

Roger picked Dominique up and spun her around as he gave her a kiss full of love and compassion. This kiss was different from the a million other ones he had given her before. It felt good and it felt right.

_It was truly the right kiss._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh this has to be one of my favorite chapters in this story. I fibbed the bit about Chrissie and Jimmy for some angst but it resolved its self. Roger and Dom just cannot get any cuter! Seriously though I mean their ceremony was just so beautiful! But my favorite part had to be Chrissie’s monologue to Dominique right before the ceremony. Their friendship by now is so strong and that through pain and suffering they still rise to be there for each other. It made me extremely emotional and I hope you feel the emotion as well. I hope you loved this chapter as much as I did. I also hoped you liked the title which of course came from Something another one of my favorite Beatles songs :p. As always thanks for reading and please have a safe and happy weekend! ❤️


	7. All of Me

**May 2010**

Chrissie sat down next to her husband and Dominique along with Roger, his kids Rufus and Tigerlily, and her daughters Louisa and Emily. Her daughters were talking and sharing a laugh, which made Chrissie smile. Her children were her world and kept her going when she felt like everything around her was collapsing.

Dominque watched as Felix spun little Lola around on the dance floor, making her burst into a million giggles. Even though it took a while to learn to like and eventually love Roger and Debbie’s children, she fell in love with the three youngest Taylor kids. She was worried in the beginning how Felix and Rory would feel with their dad having a baby with someone who wasn’t their mom, but they loved having a little brother and eventually two little sisters. The Taylor kids absolutely loved each other and were all best friends. 

Jimmy and Rory walked over to the table hand and hand. They had not let go of each other since she returned from dancing with her father. They greeted their parents and siblings and Jimmy turned to his sister. 

“Lou, would you mind singing something for us on stage?” he asked his sister. 

“Oh Jimmy I don’t know if I could,” she remarked nervously “I mean you know how nervous I get in front of crowds and I don’t even sound that good.” 

Only half of that was true. Louisa was always a lot shyer than her siblings and more introverted like her mother, but she had the voice of an angel, just like her father. Louisa loved nothing more in the world, except her family, to sing and she could sing anything from modern pop to old Queen ballads. Her voice was like a magnet, people were attracted to it. It even surprised her parents when she chose to become a writer instead of having music career like her father and sister. 

“Louisa May” Rory joked “we both know that you have an amazing voice so please sing!” 

“Ok ok I’ll do it,” Louisa said getting up from her chair. This sparked a cheer from Emily and a woot woot from Felix. At that Louisa shot him a sarcastic look. At that he mouthed back “I’m just messing with you May!” They were great friends and always had a weird sense of humor unique to only them. 

Jimmy kissed his bride goodbye and went to the stage to introduce Louisa. He could tell she was a little nervous, so he grabbed her hand comfortingly. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, my lovely little sister will be singing the next song of the night. Everyone please give it up for Louisa May!”

Everyone applauded as Louisa took the mic. While she did so, the band began to play Long Away. At this Brian and Chrissie exchanged a glance of reminiscing and he kissed her hand. They both loved this song as it reminded them of the old days and when their kids were little. 

__ **You might believe in heaven  
I would not care to say  
For every star in heaven  
There's a sad soul here today  
Wake up in the morning with a good face  
Stare at the moon all day  
Lonely as a whisper on a star chase  
Does anyone care anyway**

****As the song went on, Louisa started to relax a bit and got into the music. When she did this, she gave a great performance. Brian took his wife’s hand and let her to the dance floor. They both danced to the music as each beat remind them of the 70s when they were newly weds. They were slowly followed by Dominique and Roger, Jimmy and Rory, and even Felix who asked Emily to dance with him. Everyone was having a great time, dancing and even singing along to the song.

__ **Lonely as a whisper on a star chase  
I'm leaving here, I'm long away  
For all the stars in heaven  
I would not live I could not live this way**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok finally here is the next chapter. I’m so sorry for the delay between chapters but I’ve been really busy lately so the next couple of chapters might be staggered a bit. I will still be here to respond to comments and stuff though. I loved this chapter because I got to talk about the kids a little bit especially Louisa who I like a lot. I hoped you liked it as well! Again sorry for the delay in chapters. I hope you have a safe and blessed day ❤️


	8. Hey Jude

**October 1988**

”Mommy,” asked little 7 year old Louisa “where are we going?”

”We’re going to Auntie Dom’s flat baby,” Chrissie responded as she buckled baby Emily into her car seat. 

“Why isn’t daddy coming with us? He always comes when we go to Auntie Dom and Uncle Roger’s house.” asked Louisa curiously. 

Chrissie was careful about how to respond to this. She didn’t want to frighten her children by telling them that their parents were divorcing each other and that they would no longer be a normal family. But they weren’t a normal family to start with anyways. She and Brian had sat down and talked to Jimmy and Louisa earlier that mommy and daddy wouldn’t be in the same houses anymore and that they would only see their dad on the weekends. She could barely stand to be in the same room as Brian so it was even harder to tell her kids what was happening in a way they would understand. 

“Lou, daddy is just busy. And so is uncle Rog. But that’s ok because we still get to see Auntie Dom and Felix and Rory!” Jimmy explained to his little sister. Chrissie felt a sigh of relief but a little embarrassed that a 10 year old had saved her from a dreadful conversation.

Even though he was only 10, Jimmy had a better understanding of what was happening that Louisa did. He was an extremely observant child and the fact that he knew his dad had left his mom for a much more vibrant actress broke Chrissie’s heart into a million pieces. 

She drove herself and the kids to Dominique’s new place. Even though she hated what was happening to her and her family, she felt some comfort that Dominique was going through the sort of same thing. Roger and Dominique had split around the same time as she and Brian did and for the same reason. Roger had met the beautiful and much younger Deborah Leng on the set of one of his music videos for his band The Cross. He and Dom worked it out a lot better than Brian and Chrissie did though. They decided not to divorce but separate to protect Felix and Rory. They were on better terms and Roger even offered to let Dom have the house but she refused saying there was to much for her and she needed to start fresh.

With a ring on the doorbell, Dominique rushed over to answer. She was delighted to see her best friend along with her three kids. 

“Hey Chris!” She said cheerfully as she kissed Chrissie’s cheek “and hello Jimmy, Louisa and baby Emily. I know that Felix and Rory have been so excited to show you their new toys!” 

Jimmy and Louisa rushed off with Felix and Rory to their rooms while Dominique and Chrissie sat on the couch with Emily’s baby carrier basket on the blue swede arm chair. 

“She’s gotten a lot bigger since the last time I saw her,” Dom remarked smiling “I forget what it’s like to have one that small.” 

“Yeah she has,” Chrissie sighed “It’s been such a transition with a new baby and all that’s been going on.”

”Have you talked to Brian lately?” Dom asked while pouring some tea. 

“No I can barely be in the same room with him without wanting to throw something at him!” Chrissie said feeling irritated “we’ve only been talking through lawyers. We set a date to sign the official papers next week.” 

“Oh god Chrissie I’m so sorry.” Dominique said as she gave her friend a hug. “I can’t imagine what you’re going through right now.” 

“Thanks. I just don’t get how everything changed you know. It’s like one minute I have this perfect family and the next were not even a family at all. I....just don’t know how much more I can take.” Chrissie’s voice quivered as she started to cry.

”Hey look at me.” Dom reassured “No matter what happens I’m going to be there. I’m there to help in any way I need to and I get what’s going on right now is scary and difficult but Chrissie we will handle this and we will get through it ok?” 

“Ok.” Chrissie said as she dried off her tears. “You’re always such a great friend. I truly would be lost with out you Dominique, really I would.” 

“Chrissie Mullen, if I start to cry I’m blaming it on you!” Dominique joked “I think I’m going to put on some music. Any requests?” 

“Would you mind putting on the Beatles?” Chrissie asked. “When I was younger and felt sad I would always listen to them and they made me feel so much better.” 

“Of course!” Dominique said as Hey Jude came on. 

**_Hey Jude, don't make it bad_  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better**

****A smile returned to Chrissie’s face as she got up and started to move to the song. She took Dominique’s hand and they danced together, laughing as if they were giddy school girls. In this moment nothing felt as if it was falling apart, it just felt right.

Half way though the song the kids came in, wondering what their moms were doing. 

“Mommy, can we dance with you?” Asked Felix excitedly. The rest of the kids all joined in with a yeah.

”Of course!” she said taking Felix’s hand and spinning him around. Chrissie did the same to Louisa making her giggle. 

“Uh Rory...” Jimmy said hesitantly “do you want to dance with me?” 

“Yeah Jim I’d love to!” Rory responded as she threw her arms around Jimmy making him turn red. 

All the May-Taylor kids and their moms danced and laughed like there was no tomorrow. A perfect ending to a not so perfect day. 

**__  
Na, na, na, na-na-na na  
Na-na-na na, hey Jude  
Na, na, na, na-na-na na  
Na-na-na na, hey Jude  
Na, na, na, na-na-na na  
Na-na-na na, hey Jude**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter! I apologize for the delay in chapters again, hopefully I can get into a normal posting plan soon! I feel for my girls and I’m sorry for the little bit of sadness but bitterness and heartbreak comes with divorce. Things will soon work out though! I felt like it was perfect for me to put Hey Jude in there because I needed to lighten the mood and I felt like that song perfectly described the situation (I also love that song as well!) The song was also the inspiration for the title as well. I hope you liked it a lot and again sorry for the delay. As always, have a great week, and stay happy and healthy 💕


	9. Sisters Before Misters

**October 1988**

After a very tiring dance party, all the kids fell asleep in Dominique’s bed. Dom and Chrissie admired their little angles all resting on each other, but the moment when soon broken by a knock at the door.

”Thats strange,” wondered Dominique “I never have anyone come over really and Roger doesn’t pick up the kids till Friday.”

She and Chrissie went to the door still wondering who could possibly on the other side of it and when Dominique turned the handle and the door opened, they felt a wave of relief and happiness as to who was standing in Dominique’s doorway.

Veronica Tetzlaff-Deacon was standing there with a warming smile on her face. Her short brown hair damp from the cool fall rain as she clutched her purse tightly as if it held some sort of treasure. Ever since their respective splits, the three girls seeing each other was almost uncommon. How they longed to turn back the clock back to the good old days when they would get together when their husbands would be on tour.

”Hey” Veronica said the weakly “I know I gave no warning about me showing up at your door, but I really wanted to talk and I’m glad Chrissie is here as well. Just like old times!”

”It’s fine I’m glad you came over,” Dominique welcomed “please come in!” 

Veronica stepped inside and hung her wet rain coat on the hook. The three women made their way to the couch while Dominique served tea.

”Well it’s good to see you again Ronnie,” said Chrissie breaking the ice “What’s going on?” 

Ronnie sighed, “It’s been so difficult lately. John and I were so sad to hear about your separations and I hear things are not going very well in the studio. Freddie made some mean comment about Anita and Brian lashed out on him and they’ve been in a fight ever since. Roger of course sided with Brian but John.. he’s trying to be impartial. And I really like Anita and Debbie but I feel so little compared to them. They’re both amazing women with strong careers and I feel overwhelmed a little by them. And of course there’s something else...” at that last part Veronica’s voice trailed off and she look down at her lap and started to fidget with her hands. 

“Veronica,” Dominique said sternly “I’ve known you well enough to know that when your voice gets like that then something is wrong. What is it?” 

“Ok..” Veronica took a deep breath and wiped away the forming hot tears in her eyes “Please don't go around spreading this as I don’t think Brian and Roger would want you to know and I don’t even know if it’s true or not but...” she paused and took another deep breath “I heard John talking on the phone last night and I heard him say something about Freddie and that he has _it_. And from what I know I think _it_ is referring to... HIV/AIDS.” 

At this moment, the world stopped turning for Dominique and Chrissie. It’s like they were just hit in the chest by a baseball bat. When _The Miracle_ came out earlier that year, along with the music videos, Chrissie could tell something was off with Freddie. He hadn’t lost any energy in the videos but she could tell he didn’t look normal, but she played it off as just bad lighting or something else like that. Every time AIDS was mentioned on the tv Dominique always turned the channel as it sometimes became too much for her. She always felt for the families suffering, but never did she think it would hit close to home. 

“So..” Dominique sighed “Do you know how long he has left before..” at this her hand flew to her mouth and she started to tear up, but held them back. Over the years she had gotten very good at holding back her emotions.

”Like I said, I don’t know much but from how he looks in the studio, I don’t think very long.” Veronica replied. 

“All we can do is just be there for Freddie and be by his side.” Chrissie reassured “Dom can I use your phone?” 

“Yeah it’s in the kitchen.” Dominique said pointing her finger forward the kitchen area, her voice still timid from the tears.

Chrissie left her friends and went to the phone to call the only person she needed to talk to right now.

”Hello?” asked a weak voice on the reviver. A bone chilling cough sent a shiver down Chrissie’s spine. 

“Hi Freddie, it’s me Chrissie. I know we haven’t talked for a while but I just wanted to check up on you.”

“Oh well then” his voice became much chipper “it’s good to hear from you darling truly it is. I know right now must be difficult for you but if you ask me its not going to last. Don’t worry much about me I’m just a little under the weather with a crappy cold.”

”Thanks for the support Freddie. You’ve always been there to talk. I hope you feel better soon. And Freddie? I want you to know that I’m here and I love you always.” Chrissie whimpered as her voice broke.

”Darling you’re going to make me cry. I love you too and thank you for checking in on me. I’m here too if you need something. I have to leave now but it was good to talk. I’ve missed your motherly voice in the studio.”

“Thanks Freddie, bye.” 

“Goodbye.”

As the receiver went silent, Chrissie left to go join her friends again with feelings of relief and heartbreak. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it’s been a hot minute since I posted but I’m still here just busy! This was a sad chapter but that’s just how it plays out. I really liked having Veronica in here as it was suggested by a reader. They are such good friends it’s so sweet. By no means am I hating on Anita with this chapter either. I know I’ve already said this but I really like her and it’s just for the story. I hope you liked the chapter and hopefully the next one will be out quicker as it’s in the works now! Alright everyone stay safe, drink water, get sleep and stay happy. Bye! ❤️


	10. Talks of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! If you’re still with me after my unplanned two month hiatus from this story, then you mean so much to me! I’ve had such a hard time finding out where I want to go with this and even considered restarting it but I have found a sort of hazy path to the end now. I have been super busy with school also so I haven’t had much time to think about it either. I’m really excited for where I want to go with this so thank you for sticking with me and I hope you guys enjoy.

**May 2010**

As the sun started to set behind the tall trees outside the reception tent, Brian had an idea. 

“Come with me,” Brian whispered to Chrissie as he pulled away from the crowd outside “close your eyes for me darling.” 

“Bri where are you taking me?” Chrissie said playfully “I don’t want everyone to think we’ve ditched the party.” 

“Just a little bit longer” he said as he guided her towards the edge of the hill where the view of the evening sun setting was the clearest. 

He stood behind her, hands on her shoulders and in a soft whisper said, ”Now.. open them.”

The mixing colors of orange and yellow in the setting sky filled Chrissie with emotion. Everything that had happened in that day and in that moment, the flood of all her past memories, gave her a feeling that brought her to hot, yet sweet tears. 

As a tear fell on Brian’s hand he looked up at her face to see it all puffy and red. Worried, he asked her if she was alright to which she replied, 

“Yes I’m fine.” Still sniffing, she grabbed Brian’s hand and turned to him. 

”Seeing Jimmy’s face light up today at just the sight of Rory made me remember why you do all of it. The things that make the sacrifices and the pain all worth it. To look at that one person who makes you feel wanted and belonged and feel like a million bucks. And that’s why... I think we should get married again.”  
  
At this, Brian’s face went pale, but the warmth of her hand and softness in her voice returned the lost color in his face. 

”We’ve always talked about it since we got back together but we’ve never done it,” she explained, “We call each other husband and wife, we wear the rings, we basically are married, and I know that the silly papers don’t matter, but Brian I want it to be official again. It’s our new start, with the same feeling we felt in the back alleyway after that Smile concert a million years ago. Im all in for it, but I need you to be as well.”   


There he stood speechless. All the past memories of his life with her came back in a gust. She had changed him and he her. He remembered when he saw her again for the first time back in ‘97. She was different but still had the same qualities he loved. That day in ‘97 closed the messy chapter of their relationship and opened up a new one. 


	11. It’s Been A While, Hasn’t It?

**July 1997 **

The freeway had stopped moving and Brian and his daughters were caught on the bridge with nothing but their thoughts to accompany them.

He looked next to him at his eldest daughter who was on her Gameboy, brushing her brown bangs out of her face. Louisa had changed a lot as a teenager and was very different from how she was as a little girl. She still was the kind, smart girl with a good voice but she had more of spunk and rebelliousness to her with a new found confidence. He then looked back at his youngest, 10 year old Emily who was drawing in her sketchbook. Emily has grown into herself and found a hidden art talent. As he looked at his daughters, he saw Chrissie. It was ironic how all three of his kids looked like her. 

He had been thinking about her more than usual. Things with Anita were going well and the kids loved her, but things had gotten a little more awkward and Brian was spending more and more time outside the house.   
  
A couple weeks previous, he ran into Chrissie at the supermarket and at first he didn’t even recognize her. Her long brown hair was now shoulder length and she looked much confident but she never seemed to let go of her old smile.   
  
Brian had no idea why but for some reason he found himself waking forwards her.   
  
“Chrissie?”

She turned around, a little confused, and couldn’t believe her eyes. It was Brian who she hadn’t spoken to in forever. The last time she saw him was at Freddie’s funeral where the ended up getting into a big fight and hadn’t spoken since. Now that Jimmy was old enough to he usually drove the girls over to Brian and Anita’s place. 

Feeling a bit nervous, she replied, “hey Brian. It’s been forever since I last saw you. Gosh I can’t even remember.” 

She chucked a bit which made Brian laugh.   
  


“Yeah me neither,” he said, reviving the conversation, “So how are you doing? You looks great by the way.” 

“Thanks you too,” she said blushing “I’m doing great actually. How is Anita doing? You guys look happy.”   
  
Brian forced a smile, “I’m glad your doing so well and Anita is thriving with her music and shows.”   
  
It soon got awkward so Brian finally blurted out what he had been wanting to say.  
  


“Hey Chrissie,” he asked timidly “Would you be free for dinner one night? Nothing big or anything. Just to talk.”

It took her a while to respond but she eventually said yes and they parted ways.

”Dad!!” Louisa yelled, pulling Brian back into reality, “You’re holding up traffic.”   
  
He jolted and speed down the freeway towards home.   
  
“Thanks darling” he said giving her a pat on the back “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

”Me neither” she joked as they continued on their journey home, laughing and singing to the songs on the radio. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow ok so a lot to say. I finally stopped procrastinating and six months later (ahhh that sounded not as long in my head) we have chapter 11. Only three more chapters to go!!! I love writing this and i hope you like reading it. I hope you all are staying safe during the Covid 19 crisis. You all are in my thoughts and prayers! Sending you love ❤️


End file.
